Los Celos de Michiru
by ShAnEbiLaSi
Summary: los Celos pueden trastornar a la gente y hacer que vean cosas donde no las hay,esto lo aprendera michiru.


Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, One shot respondiendo al reto del foro el viento que mueve al mar, las protagonistas Haruka y Michiru

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, One shot respondiendo al reto del foro el **viento que mueve al mar**, las protagonistas Haruka y Michiru

Esta es mi primera historia de sailor moon espero que sea de su agrado.

Canción recomendada: Martin Solveig – Jealousy

"_El__ que es celoso, no es nunca por lo que ve; sino por lo que se imagina__"_

_Eso lo aprenderá nuestra querida Michiru Kaioh._

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio se veía una joven hermosa con el cabello que semejaba a las olas del mar arrastrando una enorme maleta

hay no vuelvo a viajar en clase turista – decía esto mientras se sobaba la espalda – todo por querer ver a mi familia antes... a mi Haruka – suelta un suspiro y toma una pose pensativa- me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo? Seguro esta planeando una cena de bienvenida

La chica toma un taxi rumbo a su casa y al llegar no encontró a nadie en esta

mmm que extraño no hay nadie ¿donde podrán estar?

A los quince minutos llegan Setsuna y Hotaru con algunas compras, la pequeña al ver que su madre regreso corre a abrazarla.

Michiru-mama!! Que bueno que volviste!! ¿Que me has traído? – la niña brindándole su mejor sonrisa.

este… ¿donde esta Haruka, Setsuna?

no lo se

¿como que no sabes?

Si es que Haruka-papa tiene días saliendo de casa sin avisar a donde va – le contesto la pequeña.

Mmm que extraño

Las tres chicas decidieron ir a cenar mientras Michiru les contaba como le había ido en su viaje. Al ver que no llegaba la alta rubia esta decidió esperarla en su habitación pero no contaba que el cansancio la venciera y quedara profundamente dormida antes de la llegada de la Sailor del viento.

Michiru rodó por la cama, la sensación de seda que frotan su piel era deliciosa, tenía un poco de frío... extendió su brazo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama... abrió sus ojos despacio permitiéndoles que se acostumbren a la luz del día. Michiru echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto y no vio a nadie- mm Haruka? ¿Donde estas?

Toma una ducha y se dirigió a la cocina con el fin de ver a su amada, pero ahí solamente estaba Hotaru frente a un tazón de cereal.

Buenos días ¿y Haruka? – la pequeña la voltea a ver con sus enormes ojos violetas.

buenos días, Haruka-papa salio desde temprano al circuito.

No es posible no la e visto desde hace dos semanas!!- haciendo un pequeño puchero.

En todo el día no apareció Haruka ya hasta entrada la noche.

haruukaa!!- la aguamarina corrió a abrazar a su querida rubia y dándole un largo beso.- te extrañe tanto amor.

yo también te extrañe sirena- la joven se separa de Michiru- bueno iré a ducharme a sido un largo día.

Pero... Haruka...- la joven solo ve como esta se dirige hacia el baño – algo esta pasando aquí, se esta comportando de manera extraña- piensa la chica.

Pasan los días y Michiru nota que todas las tardes Haruka sale de la casa sin decir nada, hasta que un día se cansa de esta actitud y esta planeando seguirla la siguiente ocasión.

Al día siguiente ve a Haruka tomar las llaves de su auto y salir de manera sospechosa. Michiru toma su bolso y esta apunto de salir cuando oye una voz detrás de ella.

a donde vas Michiru-mama? – era la pequeña Hotaru que la veía de manera interrogante.

Algo esta pasando Con Haruka, creo que ella me engaña y voy a seguirla para averiguarlo.

Pero Michiru-mama como piensas eso, si papa Haruka se entera se va a poner furioso.

No me importa tengo que averiguar que es lo que pasa – Michiru sale de la casa.

Espera Michiru-mama!! Yo voy contigo!!- la pequeña sale corriendo tras esta pensando "huy esto se pondrá interesante"

Michiru siguió a Haruka hasta que esta estaciono el Ferrari fuera de una linda casa color amarillo, la vio salir del vehiculo y tocar en la morada. No tardaron en abrir trato por todos los medios ver quien era la persona que vivía ahí pero no logro ver nada.

mmm... con que es aquí donde has venido Haruka Tenoh- pensó Michiru.

Esta la espero alrededor de 15 minutos pero al ver que no salía decidió acercarse para ver que sucedía dentro de la casa. Escucho dos voces, una pertenecía a Haruka y la otra no logro reconocerla

ahí de ti Haruka con que me estés engañando veras quien es realmente Mich... - grito Michiru pero Hotaru le tapo la boca antes que esta pudiera terminar la frase.

mama Michiru baja la voz sino nos descubrirán- le dijo mientras le quitaba las manos de la boca a esta.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Haruka- escuche unos ruidos afuera, espera aquí Mina iré a revisar.

- Pero si es Mina!!oo- dijeron las dos pero cuando se dieron cuenta Haruka ya se acercaba a la puerta. Hotaru y Michiru no sabían que hacer si correr o esperar que las descubrieran. Haruka tomo el pomo de la puerta cuando…

no te preocupes seguro fue una ardilla por estos lugares hay muchas – nuestras espías soltaron el aire retenido al ver que no fueron descubiertas.

Ya vez Michiru-mama solo esta con mina- le dijo la pequeña- mejor regresemos a casa.

Será mejor que revise de todas formas mina

Hay Haruka mejor sigamos con lo que estábamos no crees- mina le guiña un ojo y le hace un ademán que se acerque a ella.

La matoo!! la mato!!- Michiru estaba que se trepaba en las paredes pero Hotaru le hace una señal que guarde silencio y sigan escuchando que es lo que pasa dentro de la casa. Se acercaron lo que mas pudieron a la puerta y así escuchar mejor.

Mina son enormes!!

Hay no me digas que nunca has visto unas así ehhh

Bueno las de Michiru pero son mas pequeñas y no tan redondas

oO Hotaru no podía creer lo que escuchaba volteo a ver a Michiru cuando la vio casi se cae de espaldas ni frente de sailor galaxia sintió tanto temor.

cuando te agarre… ya verás… -Michiru echaba fuego por los ojos y estrujaba el borde de su falda con tanta fuerza imaginando que era el cuello de cierta rubia al mismo tiempo que siguió diciendo incoherencias de las cuales Hotaru solo alcanzaba a entender palabras como matar, aceite hirviendo, castrar…

bueno quieres agarrarlas de una vez Haruka no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- mina sonaba muy ansiosa.

Si tienes razón, upa pensé que no me cabrían en las manos son mas grande de lo que se ven

Hay Haruka no seas exagerada mejor ayúdame con esto

Esta bien, así Mina?

Noo!! Un poco mas a la izquierda mmm.. mas abajo… MAS ABAJO!!.. AHÍ AHI!! HAUKAAAAAA NO TE MUEVAS!!

Hay mina ya no puedo mas!!

Aguanta Haruka falta poco!!

Michiru estaba harta de escuchar todo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta con toda la intención de terminar con la vida de cierto par de rubias.

espera- la detuvo Hotaru

aun lado Hotaru que no permitiré que Haruka me engañe y se quede así!!

No, no es eso Michiru-mama, hazle todo lo que quieras a Haruka-papa pero la rubia de bote es mía – dijo esto mientras se tronaba los nudillos en los ojos de la pequeña se podía ver la sed de venganza igual que en los ojos de la del cabello aguamarina.

Michiru abrió la puerta de una patada pero se quedo muda al ver la escena.

¿Michiru? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto la alta rubia

Aja te agarramos con las manos en la masa papa Haruka como pudiste hacerle esto a ma…- la pequeña acababa de entrar a la casa pero se quedo igual que la chica del mar no podía creer lo que veía.

Hotaru? Me pueden explicar que es lo que sucede- dicho esto Haruka baja de la silla donde momentos antes estaba parada.

Es que yo..bueno nosotras…pensamos que …- empezó a decir Michiru

Nosotras?? Me huele a manada!! Tu pensaste mama Michiru ¬¬ – le dijo la pequeña.

Michiru solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante para después dirigirse hacia Haruka- eso es lo que me pregunto!! Que haces aquí solas tu y Mina ehh? Es aquí donde has venido los últimos días verdad? – mientras decía esto se iba acercando poco a poco a Haruka, su mirada inyectada en sangre muy parecida a la que tenia sailor neptune en batalla.

glup…-trago en seco Haruka – es que Michiru… pues solamente... yo…

Haruka me ayudaba a mudarme es muy buena amiga nn – comento mina viendo que Haruka no era capaz de juntar ni dos palabras.

QUEEEE??- gritaron Michiru y Hotaru

Si le estaba ayudando a mina a mudarse y acomodar sus cosas – por fin Haruka encontró su voz.

Pero... pero nosotros escuchamos que… y entonces que estaban haciendo hace unos momentos porque no parecía ruidos de mudanza ehhh – "aja te atrape, que inteligente soy nn "pensó Michiru.

Hay pues mina me hizo colgar esas lámparas que por cierto Mina están muy pesadas ¬¬.- todos los presentes voltearon al techo a ver a las dichosas lámparas, en eso Michiru recordó que efectivamente ella tenía unas muy parecidas a esas y los malabares que hizo Haruka sobre la escalera para poder colocarlas y sus quejos sobre lo pesadas de estas.

No seas exagerada no pesan tanto aparte son muy lindas – viéndolas con gran cariño.

Este… bueno será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos – dice Haruka arrastrando a las otras dos a la entrada- mañana vengo para terminar de desempacar todo mina

Si muchas gracias Haruka- la rubia las acompaña hasta la puerta y las ve partir.

Al llegar a la casa de las outer senshi, Hotaru les dio las buenas noches y salió como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación y así evitar el posible interrogatorio.

Lo siento mama Michiru pero no quiero ver lo que hace papa Haruka cuando se entere de todo.- pensó la sailor de la destrucción al llegar a su cuarto. Abrió un poco la puerta así poder escuchar que es lo que pasaba en la sala.

Mientras tanto en la planta de abajo Michiru solo vio a Hotaru subir velozmente las escaleras – traidora- murmuro Michiru

¿dijiste algo mi amor?- le pregunto la rubia resaltando la última palabra.

Este… no nada Haruka- dándole su mejor sonrisa

Bueno entonces me dirás que fue lo que paso en casa de Mina? – cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada suspicaz.

En casa de Mina? No paso nada Haruka son alucines tuyos ahhhh- michiru hace el ademan de bostezar y voltea a ver su reloj- pero mira qué hora es!! Será mejor irnos a dormir buenas noches Haruka…- apenas se dio la vuelta cuando escucha la fuerte voz de Haruka la cual le provoca un escalofrió.

Michiru!! A donde crees que vas, tú y yo tenemos que hablar señorita- la toma de la mano y se sientan en el sillón de la sala- a ver te escucho

Bueno lo que paso es que te estabas portando de manera extraña estos últimos días y pues yo pensé... que teniasunamanteyentonceshotaruyyoteseguimos- esto último lo dijo de manera rápida y casi no oíble para cualquier humano.

No escuche lo ultimo me lo puedes repetir

Hay Haruka no me hagas repetirlo – dijo esta agachando la mirada y escondiendo su cara tras su cabello.

Michiru por favor

No quiero

Michiru- el tono que Haruka uso le sonó a advertencia entonces esta se decidió hablar

Hay!! Que pensé que me estabas engañando entonces Hotaru y yo decidimos seguirte para atraparte con las manos en la masa!!

DECIDIMOS?? DECIDISTE TU!!- se oyó gritar a Hotaru.

Hotaru… no te metas en las conversaciones ajenas, más al rato hablare contigo jovencita ve a tu habitación- le ordeno la sailor del viento.

Adivina dónde estoy!!

Hotaru!!

Está bien papa Haruka- se escucho el cerrar de una puerta y Haruka volvió a poner toda su atención a su amada sirena.

Y bien…

Bueno te seguimos hasta esa casa y escuchamos su conversación y pues pensé que tú estabas… bueno… tu y mina… que era tu amante – por la cara de Michiru estaba roja de la pena- lo siento Haruka

Haruka hacia todo para no reírse pero no pudo aguantar la carcajada ya que todo lo que le relato Michiru le era de la mar divertido

No te rías!! Haruka hay no qué pena!!

Lo siento jajaja… pero me es muy cómico todo…- Haruka respiro para controlar su risa y se puso seria- aunque la verdad Michiru me has decepcionado

Hizo una pausa para darle dramatismos al asunto, en cambio Michiru no sabía ni dónde meterse.

Haruka yo…

No puede ser que a estas altura de nuestra relación aun desconfíes de mi y…- cayo un momento- y no sepas que eres a la persona que mas amo en esta vida y que no te cambiaria por nadie, yo se que coqueteo con algunas chicas…

Algunas? Ja!! – Michiru se cruza de brazos y su cara cambia a un estado molesto- dirás con todas!!

Bueno bueno jeje pero tú sabes que no sería capaz de llegar a algo mas con ellas…- Haruka se endereza y pone un gesto serio – Michiru se que no suelo decirlo mucho pero TE AMO, nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme así, como si nunca hubiera visto antes el cielo, quiero desvanecerme en tus besos, cada día te amo mas y mas. Escucha mi corazón- Haruka le pone las manos en su pecho -puedes oír como canta diciéndome que te lo de todo. Las estaciones pueden cambiar de invierno a verano, pero te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos, te amare hasta el día de mi muerte y aun así esta no hará que deje de hacerlo ya que nuestro amor es eterno y va mas allá de estos cuerpos carnales. Cuando estoy contigo de repente el mundo parece como un lugar perfecto, junto a ti mi vida no parece un despilfarro, mi mundo gira alrededor de ti y no hay montaña demasiado alta, ni rio demasiado profundo que me impida estar a tu lado. Cree en mi que yo creeré en ti, confía en mi que yo confiaré en ti, llora por mi que yo lloraré por ti, sueña que yo soñaré por ti, y ámame como yo a ti.

Haruka yo…- Michiru tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas en sus ojos que no dejaban de caer.

Shhh no digas nada sirena- Haruka se acerco lentamente hasta chocar sus labios con su amada diosa del mar, fue un beso que trasmitía todo lo que sentían la una por la otra.

Buenos espero que les allá gustado y como Verán no soy un Gran Payaso a no verdad xD bueno no soy una gran escritora pero cumplí con el reto nn. muchas gracias por leer!!


End file.
